powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Gosei
Legendary Battle |numberofepisodes= 15 (Megaforce) 18 (Super Megaforce) |cast=Geoff Dolan |image2=}} Gosei is the mentor of the Mega Rangers. He and his robotic ally Tensou awoke after sensing alien presence on Earth. He inspired the design of the Gosei Morpher. Character History Gosei is a protege of Zordon, the mentor of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, the Zeo Rangers, and the first team of Turbo Rangers. He is of the Earth and was given the position of being its guardian by his mentor. Gosei took a familiar form native to Earth, a tiki, to communicate better with humans. He has kept tabs on the many Rangers that have protected Earth while he lay dormant with his robotic assistant Tensou. Upon sensing alien presence on Earth, he awoke Tensou and commanded him to bring him teenagers who encompass the great human spirit to form a new team of Rangers. Hearing of Robo Knight's return, Gosei reveals to the Mega Rangers that he created Robo Knight centuries ago for the sole purpose to defend Earth. Gosei then states that due to Robo Knight being dormant for centuries, Robo Knight has suffered from amnesia. With that he says it is up to the Rangers to make Robo Knight relearn what is his purpose before Vrak takes advantage of it. Months later, Gosei discovers that the Wild Sword is breaking free from the Black Mountains' seal. He calls the Rangers for an urgent meeting to claim the Wild Sword. When the Rangers claimed the Wild Sword, he had the Rangers celebrate their victory. Later, when the The Armada arrives, Gosei gave them new morphers, the Legendary Morpher When he sees the Rangers resolve to defeat the XBorgs, he gives them Ranger Keys that represent an unknown team of Rangers. Later during the Megazord fight, Gosei presents the rangers with the power of the legendary S.P.D. Rangers. Later, he gives Noah access to his Ultimate Ranger Saber Strike, by granting him four water-based Blue Ranger keys, in order to defeat Skatana. Knowing that the Armada grows stronger everyday, he sends the Rangers to Animaria in search of the Red Lion. When Tensou leaves the Command Center, gets struck by lightning, and wanders away, Gosei sends the rangers out to find him. Personality Much like his mentor, Gosei is wise and fair often lending the Mega Rangers his advice on matters and giving them his full support but always leaving their way to deal with the situation on their own judgement and trusts that they would make the right decision. He would often chime in to inform the Rangers of trouble or when they have unlocked a new power to use. Notes Behind the scenes * The name heralds from Megaforce's Sentai source series, Tensou Sentai Goseiger. * His role is similar to Zordon's. Both are the Rangers' mentors, are supernatural beings, and have robots for assistants. * The Megaforce Megazords are named after him - Gosei Great Megazord, Gosei Grand Megazord, Gosei Ultimate Megazord and Gosei Jet Megazord. These names are retained from Goseiger. * His design is based off of the Gosei Morpher (Tensouders) from Goseiger. Toy packagings may reveal a possible reason he is designed this way- as a double purpose for the Gosei Morpher toy. The Gosei Morpher can be used with the Gosei Ultimate Command Ship in Command Center Mode. This play suggestion places the Morpher as Gosei surrounded by the Mega Rangers. * When the team first meets Gosei, Jake calls him "freaky tiki". This is a nod to the monster Freaky Tiki from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. He also jokes that Gosei reminds him of a design of one of his dad's Hawaiian shirts. Misc *Due to the events of Megaforce and Super Megaforce, it is vaguely implied that he is either more than or is as powerful as Zordon, for he was shown to have keys based on rangers from different planets, timelines, and universes. As well, he apparently restored all of the previously lost powers of the veteran rangers. This might also help explain why there is more than one version of the same character. See Also *Zordon: Gosei's mentor Category:Megaforce Category:PR Mentors Category:Super Megaforce